


A Gentle Beast

by ahunmaster



Series: Monster AU [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Interspecies Relationship(s), Monsters, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thornstriker stumbles upon Bloodshed in his monster form when she goes to get a glass of water late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentle Beast

 

"B-Bloodshed?  Bloodshed... Blood-"

 

She slipped, her arm dragging the few cutlery and dishes they had to the floor.  It only made the monster standing above her blink at the scattering bits of dishware before he turned back to her.

 

It wasn't supposed to happen.  Bloodshed had warned her to stay in her room if he went out hunting.  She could only come out if he had made her lock him in his room for the night.

 

Thornstriker needed to get a drink.  Her throat was parched and her head hurt.  She had finished the glass she had brought in before, so she thought she could grab one quickly and get back to her room.

 

How fate just loved testing her.  She had just gotten her glass of water only to turn around and see... him standing in the doorway.

 

And now he was above her, his huge, hulking figure began to loom over her as its red eyes peered into her tear-filled blue ones.  She wanted to run, but her legs gave out when she tried to move, causing her to scream when he charged at her, his face mere inches over hers as he stared at her.

 

This was it.  She was going to die.  Bloodshed was going to kill her.  He had warned her not to go out at night during the full moon period because of his monster form and she had.

 

She closed her eyes as his head began to inch closer.  She could only prey that it was a quick death; if anything, it wouldn't be as bad once Bloodshed went back to himself in the morning.  Perhaps he would be able to forgive himself if her death was a quick one instead of-

 

His head pressed into her neck.  His hot breath breathing against her skin made her bit her lip.  Please let it be quick, please let it be quick, she thought in her head.

 

Except it wasn't.  And instead of the teeth she expected to rip into her neck, she only felt rough skin rubbing up against it.

 

...Was... Was he snuggling?

 

A shriek left her throat when his arms came down to pick her up.  His many arms that held her to his body, tough neck as he walked out of the kitchen.  Ignoring the red lights that glowed from the openings in his body, Thornstriker feared what he was doing.  Did he want to kill her elsewhere?  Or did he have something else planned for her?

 

She assumed the worst when he brought her into his dilapidated, dirty room with his bed.  Unable to pull away in an attempt to run, she began to whimper as he set them down on the bed of old, torn sheets and waited for the worst.

 

But once again, it wasn't what she expected.  Bloodshed only held her close to his head as he cuddled with her.

 

Thornstriker didn't even realize he was cuddling until she heard his even breathing to signal that he was asleep.

 

This was going to be a long night.  And a long morning once Bloodshed woke up in his human form.

 

She would have a lot of explaining to do.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Edited 09/13/16 to account to changes for the AU.


End file.
